Deep Freeze
by DarkWarlord
Summary: When Mr. Freeze discovers a cure for his wife, it could spell disaster for the members of the Teen Titans.


Deep Freeze

By DarkWarlord

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans or any other trademarks of DC comics.

Greetings one and all! This is a story of love, and the violence that it can lead to.

Summary: Mr. Freeze has discovered a cure for his wife's illness, a stronger heart. But the problem is, the heart would have to be many times more powerful than a human's heart and even the most powerful mechanical heart is too weak. Then that he discovers that the heart of a Tamaranian is about a hundred times more powerful that the human heart, powerful enough to save his wife's life. Unfortunately for the Titans, Victor Freeze knows of only one girl from Tamaran.

Part One: Heated Hearts

In a cave in Antarctica:

Victor Freeze typed furiously at his computer. The monitor was alive with diagrams and charts. His goggled eyes stared at the screen, never blinking, a grim expression on his stony face. After a few minutes he turned away from the screen and paced back and forth, thinking of what he should do. He looked over at a second computer, one that was doing complex equations and had pictures of a young woman with bright red hair and emerald eyes. Victor smiled; he had programmed the computer to find a heart of suitable strength for his wife, real or mechanical. He walked over to the computer and sat down in front of it. He looked at the screen,

_Search Complete, One match found,_

_Name: Kory Anders _

_Age: 17_

_Address: Jump City, USA_

Victor frowned, 'Jump City is a very big place…' he typed on the computer, hoping to find out more about this Kory Anders. After searching non stop for over an hour Victor frowned again, this girl's real name was Koriandor' aka Starfire of the Teen Titans. He crossed his arms thoughtfully and looked over at a tank that contained a beautiful woman, "Soon Nora, soon we will be together again." Victor walked over to the desk and shifted some of the papers on the desk until he found what he had been looking for.

Victor hesitated before picking up his ice gun. "I know I promised that I wouldn't use it ever again Nora but I have no choice, you…have no other options." Sadly he put the gun in its holster and began walking to his submarine. "Shakka, Kodak," he called to the two polar bears sleeping by the sub. The bears lifted their heads in response to their master's call.

"Come, we're going to Jump City."

Jump City

Saturday morning, 9:00 am. The sun was bright and the clouds were puffy, birds were singing and the city was peaceful. After the long week of fighting crime, the Titans deserved a nice day off. The tower was peaceful; its inhabitants still asleep, save one.

In the training room loud music was playing as Robin finished putting on his training outfit, a pair of black slacks with a red R near the waist and a black muscle shirt with the tell tale R on the breast. Robin smiled as he placed on a pair of gloves; they had padding on the knuckles but did not cover his fingers.

"Begin test, priority 3." Robin called out into the air. "Roger, priority 3 test will begin in five seconds, please prepare…5, 4, 3," Robin let out a long sigh and got into the fighting position, "2, 1, 0. Test will now begin."

Robin stood perfectly still as the floor panels slipped away and gun turrets replaced them. Out of the side walls two robots emerged. The robots were made to look like ninjas, complete with swords. For a moment there was only silence, the turrets did nothing and the robo-ninjas merely drew they're swords. Robin slowly reached around his back and grabbed and extended his Bo staff.

When Robin drew his staff the turrets opened fire, laser and shurikens filled the air. Robin deftly dived to the left, rolling towards the wall. The turrets followed him, blasting at his heat signature. Robin leaped into the air and landed on one of shuriken turrets, his staff smashing it. Damaged but not out of the fight, the turret rotated violently, trying in vain to throw the Titan from its back.

The other turrets opened fire, Robin dodged with ease and leaped off of the turret he had been riding rodeo style then exploded form the other turrets fire. The two remaining turrets swiveled on their bases to face Robin, who was now behind them, the turrets were too slow, Robin leaped and stabbed the turret with is staff, disabling it completely.

'Two down and one to go!' Robin thought to himself. But an easy victory was not on the menu for our hero, for the robo-ninjas chose now to enter the fray. Robin barely saw the two ninjas out of the corner of his eye, and he turned just in time to see the ninja's sword aimed right for his head. Robin blocked with in staff then kicked the robot in the groin, then upside the head. The other ninja leaped in the air and flying kicked Robin in the back. Robin was thrown halfway across the room, head first into some training equipment.

Robin got up slowly, wiping the blood from his lip. The final turret opened fire on him again. He brought his staff in front of him and spun it with staggering speed, deflecting the laser fire. Robin knew he couldn't keep this up all day; he rolled away from the turret and back towards the ninjas. The ninjas charged him, swords raised. Robin jumped to his feet and punched one of the ninjas in the face, causing it to stagger. The turret was still firing at Robin, and he was barely dodging the blasts and fighting to two ninjas.

It was about then that he had a brilliant idea, acting quickly he kicked one of the ninjas in the face, causing it to fly across the room. He then grabbed the other ninja and used it as a shield. The ninja struggled but the laser fire soon quieted its protests, still holding the ninja he charged at the turret, at the last second he tossed the ninja aside and smashed the turret with his staff.

Robin smiled to himself, 'just one left' but Robin's happiness was short lived as he felt a sharp pain on his back. He screamed in pain as the sword slashed at his back, leaving a long bloody gash in its wake. He looked back and saw the ninja readying to strike again. Robin turned and brought his staff to bear. The ninja's movements were fluid, almost like water. Robin was able to block almost every attack but not able to get any of his own in.

A voice came over the intercom. "Well Robin, prepare to meet your doom! I Control Freak have taken over your training ninjas! I've playing every ninja game I could get my hands on for the past four months. Prepare to die bird breath!"

Robin grimly fought on, the robot was more dangerous than ever, it was trying to kill him, not just beat the ever living crap out of him. Suddenly the ninja's foot shot out catching Robin in the gut. He doubled over in pain and dropped his staff. The robot kicked the staff away from Robin. "Time to die Titan!" the ninja raised the sword over its head ready to strike, but Robin wasn't about to let this thing end his superhero career. He changed positions and used both of his feet to kick the robot away from him.

The robot went only a few feet, but it did fall down. Robin didn't see where his staff went, but the other ninja's sword was right next to him.

Else where in the tower:

Starfire was humming some nameless tune as she walked down hallway towards Robin's room. Starfire knocked a few times and patiently waited for the door to open. When it didn't open she knocked again. Again no one answered, and she quietly opened the door and peeked inside.

The room was empty, it was nice and tidy and the bed was made, "Robin has already risen and is breaking his fast." She happily walked down the stairs to the kitchen and looked for Robin. She didn't see her friend but found some dirty dishes. "Robin must be training. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I were to watch him." Humming happily she walked over to the elevator and pressed the T for the training room.

'Perhaps Robin, will have his shirt off…Were did that thought come from?' she shook her head giggling she blushed a little. The doors to the training room opened and a surprising sight welcomed her, a surprise that wiped the smile right off her pretty face. Robin was on his knees, there was a large cut across his stomach, and blood flowed freely from a cut on his cheek. Starfire looked and saw one of the ninja training machines getting ready to cut his head off. "You will not hurt my friend!" a flurry of star bolts slammed into the robo-ninja, knocking the sword from its hand and blasting it into the wall. Starfire charged the robot and began to grapple with it. Starfire and the ninja fought furiously, the ninja was able to dodge the brunt of most of the star bolts by flipping or spinning or doing ninja stuff and Starfire was performing beautifully, punching and blasting, and still managing to dodge the swinging path of the blade.

Starfire moved back a little so she could blast the machine, her fists began to glow an eerie green, and her eyes shone with an unearthly light. She looked at the ninja, who had now had a shuriken between each finger on his left hand and his sword in his right. The two squared off, Starfire yelled a Tamarian battle cry and the ninja crouched in preparation to jump but a sword came out of no where and impaled the ninja, causing it to spasm several times and shut down in a fit of electronic failure.

"DAMN YOU TITANS, I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME!" control freaks voice cut over the intercom system, and in a fit of laughter cut off.

Starfire looked over at Robin and saw him leaning heavily on some training equipment; he was holding his stomach but was smiling at her. "Robin!" she flew over to him and hugged him tightly. "St...Star I can't breathe!" Robin gasped between clenched teeth. "Oh, please forgive me!" Embarrassed Star released him. She looked down at her uniform and realized that it was covered in Robin's blood. "We had best tend to your wounds." Nodding wearily Robin leaned on Starfire for support.

Starfire brought Robin to the medical center and had him remove his shirt. "We must tend to your stomach wound first." Nodding Robin pulled his tank top over his head and sat down on the bed. He reached over and grabbed a bandage roll and began to wrap it around himself. "Robin, you must relax, I will tend your injuries." Robin looked over at her and raised an eyebrow. Starfire shifted uncomfortably, blushing slightly.

Robin smiled, placing his hands in the air in a surrendering motion, "Alright, you saved my life; I guess the least I can do is succumb to your command." Starfire cocked your head in confusion. "I do not wish to command you Robin, you are the lead-"she stopped as Robin waved his hand dismissively, "I mean that I'll be a good boy and let you fix me up, that's all Star."

Starfire crawled beside of Robin and wrapped a bandage around his waist slowly, deliberately. The bandages were tight, but Robin didn't care, he was using all of his will power just to breathe normally. Robin wasn't the only one having trouble breathing at a normal rate, in fact Starfire thought that the other Titans could probably hear her heartbeat. Soon Starfire finished bandaging Robin's stomach, "Lay on your belly Robin." Shakily Robin changed positions to laying face down on his stomach.

Starfire looked down at Robin and blushed furiously; Robin had a nice back from years of training and fighting crime. She straddled Robin's buttocks and began to rub his back. 'Oh my god, oh my god…' his mind raced faster than the Flash on steroids. Starfire wasn't thinking along dissimilar lines. Her face was about as red as her hair. Her hand moved over to the stand next the medical bed and grabbed the rubbing alcohol. "Robin, this is going to feel like a Fregnak on a flebnark's blankler." Robin looked at her over his shoulder questioningly. He was sure that she meant that this was going to hurt a lot, so he braced himself. Then pain shot through him.

Robin clenched his teeth and gripped the sheets as the disinfectant was rubbed into the cut; he looked up at her and saw that her brow was furrowed in concentration. The pain suddenly stopped. He relaxed as Starfire began to massage the rest of his back and neck. Her expert hands moved down his shoulder blades and the point where his neck met his shoulders. He groaned as the tension left his body, and sighed as Starfire cracked his back in just the right place.

"Starfire…" Robin looked over his shoulder at her, she seemed to be enjoying herself to say the least, her eyes were closed, her breathing was fast and she was smiling widely. "Hmm..?" she opened her eyes and looked down at him warmly. "Let me-"Robin was abruptly cut off by the sound of the medical door opening and revealing Beast Boy, still half asleep and ruffled hair. But one look at the two on the bed woke him right up.

"Dude! What are you two doing?" He thought for a second, "well other than each-OW!" a large roll of bandages hit Beast Boy right between the eyes. "Dude, that hurt, which one of you threw that?" Robin and Starfire hastily stood up; Robin stood up a little too fast and doubled over from the pain in his stomach. Beast Boy stood up and rubbed his head. "Robin, what happened to you?" Robin straightened himself with some help form Starfire. "Our old friend Control Freak took control of my training ninjas and did a number on me. Apparently he's been 'Training' for months to get me.

Beast Boy looked at Robin thoughtfully, "Yea, but that doesn't explain Star Giving you a back rub." Starfire turned lobster red. And Robin turned around and showed Beast Boy his back. Beast Boy gasped as he gazed at Robin's back, a red line showing through the white bandage. "That is why she was giving me a back rub." "Oh, then I stand corrected…um, I better go, to the um…bathroom." Beast Boy ran out of the medical center. "You don't think he'll tell everyone will he?" Starfire asked. Robin shook his head and shrugged.

'Man o' man, just wait till Cy hears about this!' Beast Boy thought as he ran towards the living room.

End Chapter one

Well, that's Chapter one of Deep Freeze. I hope you all liked it, I'll be sure to update in a as soon as I can.


End file.
